Sweet Dreams OneShot
by laurenparade
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Edward has finally given in to Bella. The plan is that they'll make love after the marriage. But will Bella's dream, that Edward overhears, change the plans?
1. Chapter 1 BPOV

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of these characters. But oh, how I wish...**

_Mmkay, so I've always been curious about whether Bella has ever had a "wet" dream about Edward. I mean, she's always all over him to make love, so why wouldn't she? I would ;) Rated M for semi-lemony goodness._

**Dreams**

"Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams," Edward murmured against my neck. I sighed contentedly and curled up against his marble figure, the blanket wrapped tightly around me lest I get chilly. I was so very happy in this moment. Edward had finally agreed to making love to me before I was changed. Although it differed from my original plan, it was something I could live with until we were married.

Ugh. I resisted a shudder. Being with Edward forever was something I dreamed of, but I still didn't think marriage was a necessity. Renee had ingrained in me that marriage was pretty much equal to a criminal offence, especially at my tender age. _Married at eighteen, _I mused and nearly gagged at the thought. I shook away the image of me in a frilly white dress and layed my head on Edward's chest, hoping for sleep to come quickly.

"_Edward," I sighed, my breathing getting steadily heavier. And for once, his breaths were coming just as quickly as mine. I thought of why that was and I felt an electric shock run through me, ending somewhere between my upper thighs. "Mmm, Bella. You've no idea how much you're tempting me right now," he growled into my ear, causing me to shiver, but not from his icy breath at my neck. Oh, no. I was shivering for an entirely different reason. I kissed my way up his chest, my lips landing in the area behind his left ear. I let out a shaky breath. "Edward. I need you. Now. Right now. Please…" I begged, tired of the foreplay we've gone through practically since I've met him. I loved him dearly and it was time to show him, not with words, but with actions. I felt him tremble slightly, and felt a rush of power. I had the upper hand this time. He allowed me to push him down on my bed and I leaned over to straddle his hips. Leaning down to kiss his neck the way he kissed mine, I heard him make the most amazing noise ever. It was a cross between a gasp and a moan. I loved it and wanted to hear it again. Unbuttoning his shirt in a way that must have been agonizingly slow for him, I kiss down his chest this time, taking care to caress his cold nipples with my tongue. Obviously tired of me having the upper hand, Edward groaned loudly and flipped us over with blinding speed. He was now on top of me, pressing only a fraction of his weight on me, although it was still enough to send my heart into frenzied palpitations. It was his turn now to tease me and his hand went to the bottom of my shirt, taking it off swiftly, along with my bra. I gasped as he took me into his mouth, his cold tongue stroking. I let out a low moan and arched my back at him. "Edward, take me. Take me now, please. I need you…in me," I gasped, neither noticing nor caring what I was saying. I was so caught up in the attentions he was lavishing on my body. "Bella. I love you, darling," he whispered in my ear as one of his hands drifted down to rip away my jeans and undergarments. His hands danced lightly across my exposed skin, everywhere at once. I was so ready for him. Realizing I wanted him to roll over, he tore away the rest of his clothes and layed back with me lying atop him. I situated myself, teasing him a bit further. " Edward, love. I need you so badly," I murmured into his ear. He took a sharp breath and grasped my hips firmly. He was just about to take me when he whispered, "Bella, love. Wake up, sweetheart."_

I woke up then, disoriented. I was just having the best dream ever when Edward shook me awake. I glared groggily at him, the amused look on his face annoying me. I wanted to resume my place in the dream. I sighed happily. We were just getting to the good part…

"Bella, what were you dreaming of?" He was still looking amused, but confusion was mixed in there as well. Still unsettled from my rude awakening, I simply stared blankly. He cleared his throat, embarrassment adding to the flicker of emotions on his face.

"You were kind of, well, _moaning._ And crying out my name. You were also sort of….convulsing."

I blushed deeply, horrified. Of course. Of course he would hear me having a…sex dream about him. I cringed and covered my face in my hands.

"Oh, no!" I groaned, appalled at myself. He chuckled lightly and took me into his arms. I refused to let my head out of my hands even an inch, and he didn't seem inclined to force me out of it.

"Bella, darling, it's okay. I would dream of you, if I could. And don't worry, I enjoyed it. Very much so," he said teasingly. I finally looked up at him, noting the hint of lust present in his eyes. I grinned playfully.

"Oh?" I queried, moving to straddle him. His eyes widened. I leaned down and repeated the maneuvers I had pulled in my dream. He stopped me though, before I could get too far. He let out a low chuckle, and flipped me over so that I was lying on my back, my hands above my head. I pouted and his laughter increased in volume.

"Not now Bella. I promise, I _will _make love to you…after we're married," he muttered silkily against the hollow of my throat. I was about to whine but then he began to slowly kiss his way up and down my neck. My heart fluttered.

"Mmkay, Edward," I panted, as my breathing had become erratic. He smiled at me and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I held properly still and sighed. I never thought I'd say this, but I seriously can _not_ wait to get married.


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. Yadda, yadda.**

_I wasn't originally planning on making another chappie for this, but I decided another one in Edward's POV would suffice :D  
Oh, and by the way, I recently realized that I make a lot of oneshots when I've no idea what to write next for _Rising Sun._ I've got the most intense writer's block with that story, it's insane. But I'm trying my very hardest and hopefully an update will occur soon._

**Sweet Dreams: Edward's POV**

I stroked her hair as I waited for her to fall asleep. Finally, she sighed and layed her head on my chest. The warmth felt lovely. Ignoring the usual burn in my throat, I kissed her hair. I rested my head on the pillow and waited for the sleep-talking to begin. She usually said my name accompanied with "I love you" but there was always something new. I glared. Lately, I've been hearing Jacob's name much more than I'd prefer. I knew it had been hurting her to be away from him, so I eventually gave my consent.

Suddenly, her heartbeat began race. Startled, I looked down at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. What was this? Is she okay? I was about to wake her when she spoke.

"Edward," she sighed, her voice full of some emotion I couldn't identify. Love was there, yes, but there was something else. She shivered, but it couldn't be from the cold - she had the entire quilt wrapped around her. She began to convulse slightly, her back arching. Her breathing hitched. I was utterly confused and very concerned. What was the matter with her?

"Edward. I need you. Now. Right now. Please…" she gasped. Oh. _Oh._ It was lust she was feeling. I laughed - quietly of course. She was dreaming of me - us - making love. I felt a wave of the usual love - and lust. Silly Bella. I'd just agreed to give her the one human experience she so craved and already her imagination was running wild. Stifling the laughter, I listened intently and ignored the reaction my body was having to her gasps and moans. I wish I could dream. This was definitely something I'd enjoy dreaming of.

She giggled. I groaned softly. How I wished I could see into her mind! It was almost tortuous to not know. She giggled again, and I nearly went mad. She was going to have a lot to explain when she wakes up. She gasped loudly and bucked her hips sharply.

"Edward, take me. Take me now, please. I need you…in me," she sighed. I felt a type of electricity go through my dead veins. I shuddered with want for her. I got up quickly and ran out the house for a moment, collecting myself. I was fervently glad that no one else was home. I never knew Bella could be so…explicit.

I heard her cry out and raced back to my room. She was shaking with her… need, gasping and whimpering. I shuddered again, but controlled myself. Her back arched off the bed.  
"Edward, love. I need you so badly," she moaned, her hips bucking. I inhaled sharply. I couldn't stand it anymore. Collecting myself, I shook her very gently.

"Bella, love. Wake up, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear. She woke up then, looking up at me blearily. The changing emotions on her face where very amusing. Disoriented, annoyed, dreamy. Why was she annoyed? Was it because I woke her up?

"Bella, what were you dreaming of?" I knew, of course, but I wanted to hear her say it. She stared at me blankly, still sleepy. Ah, so I would have to explain. Wonderful.

"You were kind of, well, _moaning._ And crying out my name. You were also sort of….convulsing," I said, still amused, yet slightly embarrassed at my choice of words. Her face turned a delightful crimson colour, tempting me. I stifled the less than holy feelings that were arousing. Unfortunately, she covered that beautiful face of hers in her hands in chagrin.

"Oh no!" she groaned, highly embarrassed. It was amusing. She was utterly adorable when she was flustered. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Bella, darling, it's okay. I would dream of you, if I could. And don't worry, I enjoyed it. Very much so," I teased. Of course, I'd never admit to the extent as to which I enjoyed. I'd always teased her about her human reactions, but I'd never knew I could have such an unruly human _male_ reaction.

She looked up at me with a smirk on her perfect lips. "Oh?" she asked, moving to straddle me.

This was a surprise. Usually Bella was so timid and self-conscious. She grinned wider, enjoying the obvious effect her movements were having on me. I let my head loll back and my eyes flutter shut. It felt like heaven but if she kept this up our honeymoon would be for naught. Chuckling, I flipped us both over, putting the power back into my own hands. She sulked and pushed out her lower lip, tempting me. Laughing louder at the endearing, childlike pout, I whispered in her ear, "Not now Bella. I promise, I _will _make love to you…after we're married." Kissing her neck, her breathing hitched and her heart fluttered. Even now, I still marvelled at the fact that it was I that made her react this way, not that vile Mike Newton or any other of her many would-be suitours.

"Mmkay, Edward," she sighed into my ear, causing another jolt of lustful electricity through my dried up veins. I smiled down upon her, kissing her gently. She behaved, holding very still. There are already an overabundance of reasons as to why I wanted to marry this woman, but there was currently only one that I was thinking of.


End file.
